Can't stop lovin' you
by Roys-neko
Summary: Kurogane and Fai friends since the begining, but in highschool a stronger feeling between both takes over. Cann they continune were they started? KuroFai KuroganexFai
1. Prologue

Kurogane's POV

I never really noticed him… well as more than a childhood 'best friend' at least, Well as if our relationship were to develop… was the actually question in my mind. We were so close. Then in the start of middle school we never really spoke to one another. Occasional glances from him, and I did the same, one day last year we were both shoved in a janitor closet… by 'accident'. and well…. we just sat there in silence, I turned on a light that was above us and started writing in my log, he pulled out a sketch book and started to look at me and back down at his art pad… he broke the silence asking

"You don't mind if a sketch you, do you?" he looked at me with a light smile which was definitely fake.

"Sure, but do me this one favor Fai…." I looked him in the eye. He looked worried about what I was about to say, "What?"

"Stop hiding yourself from the world, you don't always have to smile like that… "

He looked at me with eyes that were filled with sadness, like he was about to cry. At that time was when the janitor came in unlocking the door, and Fai ran out. At that time I knew I couldn't catch him.

Now a days he just stares out into the distance, just watching the skies, no one talks to him. Once in a while we'd be alone in the classroom, cleaning or bump in scene's, in literal terms.

* * *

I found a few grammatical errors, and fixed them... so the next chapter is soon to come... so Please continune to review.

Ja na! Yx3


	2. My angel

Today, he looked like he was about to fall dead and never wake up. His light blonde hair was messy and out of order, and his bright blue eyes looked weary, and had bags under them, and his uniform was dusty, with dirt marks all over him. He passed him in the hallway, and others behind him were gossiping about him "Neh, Fai-san looks like he was raped… heh-heh" they started to laugh, Kurogane began to get ticked off, he turned around and glared at them. He said in a low tone "shut up." and then chased after Fai.

When he caught up with him, he told the smaller man to come and join him on the roof, and the blonde's reply. "Sorry but some other time I have a test today and I'm not going to miss."

'Stuck up little…' then Kurogane smirked, "Well that's too bad, because they don't give test on Fridays… and also with the way you look, teachers not seeing you in class probably figured out you went home." Fai frowned.

Kurogane tangled their fingers together and brought Fai up onto the roof of the school which was empty. He let go of Fai's hand and led him to the rail, the breeze made their hair dance. "It's beautiful." Fai said quietly with a small gentle smile on his face. "Yes… you are." Kurogane said softly, he blushed in what he thought was a stupid choice of words. Fai lightly smiled at him speaking in a soft low tone, "What..." He sighed, then his eyes shut closed, "What happened to us? …I mean why aren't we… like what we use to be like before… uh… I don't know how to put this in words…" Fai opened his eyes and stared at the tall man. 'Before now, I just thought as him as a thug or something during middle school, but it seems that I'm wrong… He's human after all… Mr. Tall, dark, and Handsome' Fai giggled about his thoughts.

Kurogane left his stern look on his face, not noticing that his face still had a crimson tone to it.

A calm Silence approached, as the wind with sakura petals swirled around, Fai was staring at the scenery of the town and Kurogane was unconsciously staring at the blue-eyed blonde. "Fai I-I…" Kurogane felt his body gain heat, but before he opened his mouth once more he changed what he was about to say. "Fai can you forgive me for what I said Last year, I swear I never meant to hurt you, I- I I Lov—Fai!" Fais' body fell backwards. Kurogane caught the smaller; more fragile body at the last second. "Mmph.. I-I forgive yo-you, heh-heh go-gomen Kuro--" his ocean blue eyes became dull as he closed his eyes.

His breathing became steady, at a slow pace. Kurogane picked up Fai bridal style. His body was limp, yet Fai fell more into the red eyed mans' chest clutching onto his shirt. Kurogane walked down the empty halls with the small angel in his arms, carrying him down to the nurses' wing.

-----

Flashback –

"Kuro-wan?" a young, blonde boy revealed himself from behind a large stone.

"Neh… Fai, come here…" a young, tan boy gestured the other child to come over. The blonde boy stood by the kneeling boy. Blue eyes widen from excitement and joy, "Kuro-kun! It's a waterfall! Wow, how did you find this?" The red-eyed boy attempted to a few skip stones across the rushing water. The smaller boy clung to the taller boy. "I love you kuro-koi!" the boy addressed by the name blushed hardly. "Ah… Neh… Fai?" blue eye's looked into nervous red ones. "Yes??" Fai smirked. "Would you marry me?" Kurogane asked shyly with dark shade of red on his face, looking in another direction. Fai smiled, "Why?" he asked with a innocent expression, a pure smile. Kurogane smiled very softly, "Because you're my angel Fai." And picked up small pale hands and kissed them tenderly.

----

He looked upon his pale skin, "You're still my angel…." Kurogane whispered. The nurse entered into the room with a clipboard in hand. "Well Kurogane-sama, do you mind taking Flowrite-sama home after last dismissal?" He shook his head 'yes'.

"What cause him to collapse? I mean he was feeling just fine, and then he fell out of nowhere." She looked at her clipboard as a reference, "Major stress, basically but a strong force is tugging on his emotionally, Do you know why Kurogane-sama?" She paused and pulled out two short piles of papers each clipped together. "Anyways, your teachers said it was just fine to take the rest of the day off and tomorrow as well, your work for the week, as wells Flowrite-sama." She handed the papers to him and gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you very much." And he resumed watching over Fai. "If you need anything just tell me okay?" She turned around and closed the curtain behind her.

"Kay"

-----


End file.
